Give Em' Hell
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Moving all the way from the dirty south of Georgia to a small town in beacon hills California was the last thing Jessica wanted for her sixteenth birthday but that's exactly what she got. and she gonna give em hell Stiles/OC Set in season 2
1. Chapter 1

Moving to all the way from the dirty south of Georgia to a small town in California called 'Beacon hills' Is not something Jessica James would have ever even imagined, Especially a true blue gerogia peach like jessie.

And yes the little girl was called 'jessie james' for a reason. as soon as she was born her parents could tell that she was gonna be like a wild flower, beautiful and impossible to tame, and she held true to her name.

Jessica, was a beautiful girl with thick white blonde hair and big hazel eyes accompanied by a gorgeous dimpled grin. And with obvious curves and a georgia tan the girl turned heads where ever she went beacon hills was no exception to that.

Especially when the sixteen year old was gonna show up in California a place filled with fashion forward size double zero's in her cut off jean shorts, crop tops, and cow boy boots not to mention that southern drawl.

Saying good bye to my brother was gonna be one of the hardest things for me to do. for as long as I could remember it was always just me, my dad, and my big brother Tyler. My mother left when I was about three I don't really remember anything about her, but i've always been a daddy's girl anyways.

That of course doesn't mean that raising two children by your self is easy, so when my dad was offered a steady job as the new deputy in the beacon hills department we couldn't day no.

So that's how I found myself standing in front of a moving van, with my dad clinging to my brother like Velcro Tyler was nineteen and moving into a dorm room for collage so he wasn't coming with us. I pull myself away from him as he wipes the tears from my hazel eyes, Tyler looks nothing like me with our dad's blue eyes and dark curly hair from our mother but he had a southern boy smile and charm that could get him out of anything and he was my best friend.

He smiled down at me "Give em hell jess"

I huff out a watery laugh and grin up at him " Hey im jessie james would you except anything less?"

He shakes his head "I'm gonna miss you peaches"

I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath "Im gonna miss you too Ty"

My dad comes around from the van a perfect split between the two of us with blue eyes and white blonde hair. He pulls tyler into a hug and smiles at the two of us.

"Take care of yourself tyler, and i expect a phone call once a day." Tyler grins and nods

"Alright come on jess time to hit the road!" I wave to tyler from the window as we drive past.

"You ready for california?" my dad asks a few hours later on the road.

I grin "The question is, is California ready for jessie james?"

He barks a laugh "Give em hell baby girl"

I plan to.

A/N ok this is just a little introduction to the story to see if any one thinks i should continue it. let me know what you think! ~LilMissSomethingElse


	2. Chapter 2

After hour's of driving Blake James was over joyed to see the 'welcome to beacon hills' sigh, and glanced over at his daughter, her pink sweat pant covered knees were pulled up to her chest and her blonde head was pressed up against the window of the small moving van.

Most of their stuff was already shipped to the house so all the van had it in was a couple last minute things. He reached over and shook the sixteen year olds shoulder softly "Jessie. Jessica wake up...Jessie james!"

She jumped her blurry sleep filled eyes coming into focus on her grinning father "Daddy" she whined.

He chuckled "Were almost there and I have a surprise waiting for you, I wanted to make sure you were up to see it"

She grinned at him fully awake now "What kinda surprise?"

He smirked at her "Just a late birthday present, I know we didn't really do a lot because of the move and everything but i wanted to get you something special"

By the time they pulled up twenty minutes later she was practically bouncing in her seat from excitement. Her mouth dropped open as she stared wide-eyed, Not only was the house beautiful with a big wrap around porch set on the edge of the preserve, but sitting in the drive was a shiny black jacked up chevy with a license plate that read 'jessie-james' on it.

She practically threw herself from the van running up to the pick up, it was just what she always wanted and never thought she would be able to get. jessie turned around to face her father who was grinning almost as wide as her, she squealed and jumped at him wrapping herself around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I love it daddy!" she gasps out glancing back at the beautiful truck.

He chuckled "Glad ya like it baby"

She handed her dad her cell phone "Here take a picture so we can send it to tyler" She shouts as she ran and jumped into the bed of the truck pulling herself up to sit of the roof Indian style her hands thrown up in the air she cheeks hurting from her grin.

He chuckles snapping the picture shaking his head as he watches her finger's excitedly fly across the keyboard on her phone.

He claps his hands together "Alright! you can have plenty of time looking at your truck when i make you drive us to the store for food later right now lets get the last of our things settled in."

Carrying her last few boxes into the house she walks till she finds a big red door with her name on it in white, walking inside she almost drops the boxes right then and there.

It was beautiful. nothing like her old bedroom but defiantly her style just more California. All the walls were red except for the one with her bed on it that one was black, Her queen size bed was covered in black and white bedding that matched the floor length curtains hanging in front of the bay window. the carpet was a crisp white along with the furniture. her ceiling was black and all the accessories and lap shades where red.

What really got her though was the twinkley light's hanging from her new chandelier. She threw her hand up against her forehead dramatically. "So California" She drawls in a "posh" tone.

Resolving into a fit of squeals and giggles on her white carpet. After a few hours of exploring the house and getting the last minute things settled, they headed to the grocery store.

He father already knowing where it was from the few weekends he'd spent here working out the job details with the sheriff and checking on how the house was doing.

They pulled up to the store and Jessie automatically climbed into the back of the buggy it was a habit that she's had since she was younger that would probably annoy most parents after all she was sixteen and still riding in the back of the buggy, but her father loved it because it was one hundred percent Jessie james style and he lived for his son and his baby girl.

Jessie was busy texing tyler about her new room and truck while her dad pushed her in the buggy and threw something into her lap every couple of minutes, she glanced up when she heard someone call her dads name.

The man walking towards then had blonde hair that was greying slightly and kind blue eyes trailing behind him was a slightly tall teenage boy that she figured to be about her age he was focused on his phone as she was a second ago. She found him to be really quite cute with pale skin lined with beauty marks dark hair kept in a buzz cut and long lashes lined his eyes she couldn't tell what colored they were until her dad introduced her the the man who she then found out was the sheriff and the boy glanced up at them. and she full out grinned at the whiskey colored eyes staring at her.

Stiles was intently texting scott while his dad shopped, he didn't think anything when his dad stopped to talk to someone he was after all the town sheriff therefore he new everyone it did however catch his attention when he heard his dad say.

"Hey Blake! finally get settled in for good? oh! this must be your daughter jessica is it?"

Stiles glanced up only to feel his phone go limp in his hand when he met the sight in front of his.

Sitting in the back of the buggy was a girl who seemed to be about his age and she was gorgeous! her obvious curves were being made even more obvious in her tight short sleeved V-neck and pink sweat pants her white blonde hair was piled ontop of her head her tan face was free of make up and her big hazel eyes lit up as she grinned at him big and dimpled.

His breath caught in his throat when she opened her mouth to respond to his dads question and out came a sweet southern drawl.

"Jessie, sir. Jessie James"

And yup stiles is pretty sure he's in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was quick to introduce himself in a vary stiles like manner.

"Hey! hi. im umm stiles. yeah stiles, stiles stilinski. that's umm me." He finished cursing him self in his head at his spastic nature.

He could see his dad chuckle and roll his eyes fondly at him from the corner of his eyes, and ducks his head down rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Snapping his head back up at the infectious laugh that filled the air the beautiful blonde was actually laughing and not laughing at him laughing because of him. her eyes twinkling.

As she laughed a beautiful smile spread across the boy's face, stiles. that was the awkward whiskey eyed boys name, and as odd as it was jessie quickly found out that for some strange reason it fit him perfectly.

"It's nice to meet you stiles." She said with a fond yet teasing smiles on her face.

stiles blushed a little after all it wasn't every day a girl like her would even look at him let alone seem to be enjoying his company. "You too jessie"

she bit her lip as she studied him unaware of her father watching intently with a knowing smile on his face at the way his daughter was watching the sheriffs son.

"So stiles do you go to beacon hills high?" Blake questioned the young man that was so entranced by his daughter that he apparently forgot that him and the sheriff were there, and jumped at the sound of his voice.

Stiles suddenly felt vary nervous switching his gaze over to the large blonde man, with a gun tattooed on his arm with the word's 'A country boy can survive' wrapped in a banner around it.

He swallowed thickly "Yes sir." He said trying to sound confident.

Jessie watched with amused eyes her father was an intimidating man, but it was still funny to her because in reality the man was a teddy bear wrapped tightly around his little girls finger.

"Jessie here is starting tomorrow and you two seem to be getting along pretty well i just figured maybe you would like to show her around?"

The sheriff smiled "Im sure stiles would love to help out wouldn't you son?" He questioned throwing an arm around his shoulders.

Stiles nodded his head quickly "Yeah i can totally do that"

Jessie smile softy at him. "Thanks" Before making quick work to pull out her phone "Can i see your phone for a second? I was gonna put my number in so i can text you when i get to school tomorrow if that's ok?"

"Oh! yeah right good idea" He stuttered pulling his phone out and handing it to her carefully taking her's when she handed it to him.

he added his number and was getting ready to hand it back to her when his stomach dropped alittle at the background picture on her phone.

She had the biggest cheeky smile she could manage her arms wrapped tightly around a tan boy with dark curls who was holding her against him his blue eyed widened at the camera and his tongue stuck out like he was gonna lick her cheek.

Jessie snapped his phone shut after putting in her number under 'jessie james' of course and looked up to see him staring at her back screen. and even though she had just met stiles she was hit with the overwhelming urge to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea .

"That my brother tyler" She said making his head snap up.

"Oh" he said failing to hide the joy in his voice.

She grinned "yeah he's nineteen so he's back at collage in georgia"

He nodded "That's cool Some times i wish i had a sibling and then i think 'oh shit then there would be two of me', so ya know better not"

She giggle at him about to say something no doubt quick and witty back but her dad told her that they had to go.

So she met stiles whiskey colored eyes with a faint blush and a beautiful smile promising to see him tomorrow.

Her dad of course teased her all the way home him cracking up watching her face turn pink and her outraged cries of 'Daaad'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she's hit with a title wave of nerves not only was she starting a new school but she had to see stiles again that in itself made her at ease and kick started her nerves at the same time.

She didn't know why she was so entranced by the sweet yet awkward boy but she defiantly wanted to find out.

She quickly got dressed in an outfit she had picked out the night before acid washed cut offs, a white crop top with silver studs outlining her bust not that those needed anymore emphasis then they already had, and last but not least her best pair of cowboy boot's that matched her crop top perfectly being a crisp white with sliver designs on the sides.

She curled her hair with big sexy full curls and did her makeup with bronzed eye shadow and yet black eye liner making her hazel eyes pop out and look even more gold in color brushed a little bronzer on her tan skin and painted on a caramel colored lip gloss before deeming herself ready.

She ran down the stairs grabbing her vintage lace bag on the way out of her room greeting her father with a kiss on the cheek and grabbing a piece of peach pie on a napkin before running out the door.

She climbed up into her truck and full out grinned at the purr of the engine hit with a new found wave of excitement, she felt good she looked good and being new didn't even seem that bad after all she already new stiles.

With most of her nerves gone she pulled out of the drive headed toward the school quickly switching on the radio setting it to the country music station and belting out the lyrics to every song that came on, she did after all want to be a singer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And while jessie's nerves seem to be at bay for now a few miles away at school stiles' were just kicking in.

"Stiles are you alright?" Stiles' head snapped up at the sound of his best friends voice the werewolf obvious heard his racing heart.

He shook his head his eyes wide "Scott. oh my god im freaking out what do i say to her? what if i say something stupid!? What if she doesn't like me- Oh my god! what is she doesn't like you?! what- what if-"

"Whoa whoa stiles calm down before you give yourself a panic attack!" Scott interrupted waiting until stiles took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now who and what are you even talking about?" He asked confused the only girl stiles had ever talked about was lydia and even then he was never this nervous.

Stiles eyes widen again "The new deputy's daughter! I met her at the store yester day with my dad and im supposed to show her around and im freaking out she's- she' like perfect scott and I don't know what to do with that!"

Scott's shocked face turned into a sly smile "Perfect huh? What's her name?"

Stiles lets a smile grace his face "Jessica, but she goes by Jessie. Jessie James. god scott how perfect is that? how many girls do you know with a name like Jessie James?"

Scotts about to respond when the whole parking lot turns at the loud roar of an engine watching a large truck pull into the parking lot just happening to pull in next to a powder blue jeep.

And stiles smile turns into a cheek splitting grin when those cowboy boots hit the ground unable to tare his eyes away from the girl.

scott follows stiles line of sight to the blonde and almost lets out a whistle him self she is beautiful but the way stiles is looking at her like she's the best thing on earth had him smirking.

Especially when the girl- jessie spots stiles looking and her face breaks out into a gorgeous grin and she waves at him.

"So then I guess your over lydia?" Scott questions.

"Who?" Was stiles distracted reply.

Scott shakes his head "Finally" He mutters under his breath watching the blonde quickly make her face to his best friend.


End file.
